


Rehearsal

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [18]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlie takes advantage of how close Neil as to get to him as they run line together for Neil's role as Puck.





	Rehearsal

Neil is away; lost in his lines. Every word is dripping with passion. That’s Neil, always so passionate.

"A merrier hour was never wasted there"

Charlie's distracted by the look in Neil’s eyes: all bright and wide. Neil raises an eyebrow; a sigh for Charlie to read his line. Charlie does, with little effort.

"Charlie!" Neil sighs, "More passion!" he demands moving closer to Charlie.

Charlie slowly moves forward making for his lips. They bump noses and Neil is taken aback. They share a smile and then Charlie’s back there, and this time successfully captures Neil’s lip with his own.


End file.
